Minecraft Hunger Games
by Magister Shiryu
Summary: I started up my computer. Me and Sky, had organised a Minecraft Hunger Games Youtuber Special. It was 1 pm, it started at 1:15pm. I opened Skype, and started Minecraft. I joined the Hunger Games server we were on. And then all went black...


"How the heck do they know I'm here?!" I said, sitting in front of my screen as I died in a Minecraft Hunger Games for the fifth time that afternoon. The fan on my desktop span as I restarted. My mouse span around and then I saw nothing...

-

"Huh?"

"What the..."

I heard the voices around me and I span around looking around. My room wasn't here and I was in the Fridge Map, Coliseum. My spawn was in an arena with chests all around the mid. I knew this map, for when I died in this map, I always took the time to explore as a spectator. I never spoke in the chat, for I died while I typed most of the time.

The Nexus V2 Lava countdown was at 20, and I noticed that my hand were square.

Wierd.

I knew what to do. Raid Spawn and get all the loots in the spawn, hopefully.

I ran as hard as I could, and managed to get a wooden sword, and 3 iron, and 2 sticks. I rapidly spawn killed the other players and managed to get some chainmail armour and food and a TNT. I put on my chainmail chestplate and my chain helmet.

I ran from the spawn counting that I killed , ran towards a town, with a bridge, a few lily pads to parkour your way over or to parkour away. The houses seemed a bit like a village in Minecraft with a market. I noticed that a building near a fountain had an Iron Axe. Better than my Wooden Sword. I ran inside the building and noticed that it looked like a church. I took the iron axe and threw my wooden sword on the ground for all my items were giving me Slowness 1.

It was a bit like a modpack I played once and one of the mods if you had more items in you're inventory you would get a type of slowness, like for example 'Mining Fatigue'.

I ran through the town, and found a chest organised like someone had been through it. Damn. It meant that someone had been through it.

"I see you got my chest..." Someone said, and attempted to plunge a sword into my spine.

Moments want by slower, my heart beat faster, my legs then carried me through the town. I knew he was faster then me, by the looks of his long legs and muscled chest. I turned and ran straight towards him. I noticed his nametag: Ssundee.

Crap.

I dodged his rapid sword strikes and managed to get a blow. It was still like Minecraft, with the palyer simply turning red. I then took a crit hit. My hearts at 2.5, and I panicked.

My axe suddenly gave a massive blow to his iron chestplate and it broke. I swung my axe against his chest and managed to kill Ssundee.

"My allys will come for you..." said Sundee.

"I know." I said, my nametag: BajanCanadian coming up.

"Mitch. Oh yeah Jerome was supposed to be your ally. Team with him. Win the Hunger Games!" Sundee said.

"Bye."

His items flowed onto the floor. I knew what to do. Find Jerome and team with him...

-

I looked at the ground from my tree. BajanCanadian, I was supposed to team with him? Yes, my name is ASFJerome or Fluffy as my friends called me. Betty in all her glory hadn't seen any sacrifices... And Mitch seemed to get all the people to kill... And he had her son Frederick. Baccas liked people with Axes as their weapon even for a bit.

-

I looked around, Jerome wasn't seen anywhere. The whole map. I also never found anyone, wierdly enough.

Thud.

I turned and noticed a... Animal who was about my height. His Nametag ASFJerome bleamed in the daylight.

Wait? ASFJerome?

"Hi Biggums."

"Hi Jerome. Are we 'supposed' to team? Or what?" I said, confused. This wasn't supposed to be a Youtuber Team Hunger Games.

"Dunno. Sundee said, he had allys. That means... I know you killed Sky, Ryan, and Sundee. That means... That maybe we misinterpreted." Jerome said, as equally confused as I was.

"Hn. Are you in the game like me or playing? I get a slight feeling that this _wasn't_ supposed to happen." I questioned.

"Yeah. I'm not infront of my screen, and everyone else is like us aswell, I'm gonna bet, Biggums." Jerome answered, and I noticed he was more serious then usual. Hell, I am aswell.

"Do you have a diamond? Sundee dropped two." I asked.

"No. Sorry Mitch."

"Ok. At the moment, I'm the only one to have killed people."

"I have. I killed the Mudkip to get enough diamonds for Betty, and killed Preston for my armour."

"I'm worried about Ashley. She's probably teaming with Bodil, and his mob." I said.

"I know. Bodil practically knows everyone. For example, Sky, us, Ashley, etc." Jerome mentioned.

"Besides Sparklez and Ryan, I'm pretty sure we are the only duo," I said, "We should get going."

"Yeah. We should craft a diamond sword." Jerome said.

"Lez go!" I cried, running towards the mid. 

-

When we arrived at Mid, I parkoured my way over to the crafting bench, and rapidly crafted my Diamond Sword. Jerome awaited me at the exit of the Coliseum.

"Mitch, we weren't we informed that people were teaming in this Hunger Games. We were lucky that Sundee told us. If he hadn't we would've lost."

"We are lucky that this server is a bit of an RPG Hunger Games server. There's a plugin that enables if we want to, as the last two, to win both of us. Turk told me about it." I said.

"Do you reckon we should kill off the 3 teamers and maybe get Ryan and Jordan to team? It would even the odds." Jerome said, I'm pretty sure anxiously.

"No. I'm pretty sure they woudn't like too. Maybe truce and help us out and us them. That's the only thing I'm gonna bet they would do." I said, pretty sure of my conviction.

Jerome responded, "Maybe Ashley isn't teaming with Bodil, cause she does prefer like for example: a duo or solo. She does _tons_ of Hunger Games solo. And when she does team it's like only with one other person." 

"She did do a Hunger Games with us one time." I replied.

"One time. That's it."

"Yeah. I know Ashley, She would much prefer duo. Remember why she only asked for 2 duo bedrooms? I don't."

"Yeah. Let's _attempt_ I tell you attempt!" replied Jerome and we went on our way to get Ashley to team with us. Hopefully.

-

"Dammit!" Jerome yelled as we got full iron armor.

"Why did you say dammit?" I asked, confused.

"More useless stuff. Sticks, and stuff."

"We should keep some stuff for Ashley or another teammate. We've gotten all the tier twos." I said, pretty sure for my reasoning.

"Yeah. Sorry. We haven't found _anyone_ for nearly 1 hour." Jerome said, and I shared the same feelings as him. Anagry because we haven't found anyone.

"Their crouching! Look, Mitch!"

I ran towards where Jerome saw the nametag, and noticed that it wasn't one nametag, but multiple nametags. We ran towards the site and looked – there was a battle going on. Ashley against Bodil, Adam, and Simon. I decided to go and help. I ran into the melee ignoring Jerome's whispered "Stop!" and got into the melee. I killed Simon and managed to block a hit from Sky. I then tripped Sky and killed him, and Bodil, smashed his iron axe into my skull. 

Half a heart... No! I woudn't... Die? Die... He was supposed to be the King of the Hunger Games not a loser killed because he got cocky...

Ashley, Jerome had saved him. They killed Bodil, (Jerome came out because he saw that Bodil had golden apples), and gave him a golden apple to eat.

"Thanks guys..." I said, exhausted. 

"No worrys, Mitch." said Jerome.

"Thanks Mitch. I was at 2 hearts." said Ashley.

Her armor, was gold, and chain. Me and Jerome gave her full iron, except the helmet, cause apparently she liked a chain helmet. 

Jerome then asked, "Where you in a team with Bodil, Sky, and Simon?"

"Yes, at one point, then I got tired of getting all the handouts -"

"We're giving you handouts, technichally." I said. I didn't want to be mean.

"Yes, but you gave me equal gear. Except in weapons, but you don't have the matetials."

"I do. Let's go craft an iron sword!"

We ran towards the Coliseum and noted that the chests had refilled. We grabbed 4 diamonds and I decided to craft Ashley a diamond boots, so that she didn't feel like she was getting handouts.

I threw the diamond boots into her inventory.

"Present!" I yelled, and she noticed the diamond boots. 

"Thanks Mitch!" She exclaimed and gave me a hug.

-

AN/ I wrote this while on holiday, so... Yeah. Also what do you want me to do with Ashley? Review to reply! Or I might make a poll.


End file.
